SR 25 Ton Brake Vans
|creator(s) = Tenmille Britt Allcroft and David Mitton |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Tanzania * Kenya * United States * China * India * Australia * Colombia |basis = SR 25 ton brake van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Goods brake van |wheels = 4 |railway = Southern Railway (formerly) British Railways (formerly) North Western Railway }} The SR 25 Ton Brake Vans are a standard type of goods brake van. These are added to the back of a goods train and a guard rides in it. Each brake van is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Biography Thomas & Friends These brake vans are seen on the back of goods and freight trains. They serve as Sodor's main type of brake van. The brake vans have also been used as part of The Mail Train, The Flying Kipper and The Circus Train. When Percy lost control of his Troublesome Trucks, the brake van and trucks came off the rails at Bulgy's Bridge. Luckily no one was hurt, but the trucks and brake van had blocked the roadway. Harvey was sent to rerail the trainSeries 6 "Harvey to the Rescue". One of these brake vans was once part of Gordon's goods train. When the train was mistakenly sent through a branch line, Gordon failed to abide the "Go Slow" signs. He and the train topped off the tracks and into a fieldSeries 6 "Gordon Takes a Tumble". Technical Details Basis These brake vans are based on the real Southern Railway 25 Ton brake vans. These are nicknamed "Pillbox". SouthernRailway25TonPillboxBrakeVan.jpg|An SR 25 ton brake van in real life Livery In the television series, these brake vans are commonly painted in different shades of grey. But they have also been seen in white, dark brown and dark green colours. File:BrakevanModel2.png|A grey brake van with a black roof File:SRBrakevan1.png|A dark grey brake van File:SRBrakevan2.png|A dark brown brake van File:MainSRBrakevanCGI.png|A dark green brake van File:SRBrakevan3.png|A white brake van Appearances Television Series= , Bad Day at Castle Loch, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer and Not So Hasty Puddings * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, A Happy Day for Percy, Percy Helps Out and Mud Glorious Mud * Series 8 - Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Thomas Gets it Right, Emily's Adventure, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet * Series 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas' New Trucks, Bold and Brave, Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle and Flour Power * Series 10 - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Thomas and the Colours, Thomas and the Birthday Mail and James the Second Best * Series 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Dirty Work, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas Sets Sail, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car and Thomas in Trouble * Series 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Henry Gets it Wrong, Toby's Special Surprise, The Party Surprise, Don't Go Back, Thomas Puts the Brakes On, Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * Series 13 - Creaky Cranky, Tickled Pink, The Early Bird, Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, The Biggest Present of All, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * Series 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party and Thomas and Scruff * Series 15 - Up, Up and Away! and Surprise, Surprise * Series 16 - Race to the Rescue, Express Coming Through, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Emily's Winter Party Special and Whiff's Wish * Series 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Henry's Hero, The Thomas Way, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, No Snow for Thomas and Santa's Little Engine * Series 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, The Perfect Gift, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Samson at Your Service and Samson Sent for Scrap * Series 19 - Snow Place Like Home, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Den and Dart, Reds vs. Blues, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Wild Water Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller * Series 20 - Sidney Sings and Ryan and Daisy * Series 21 - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze and Emily in the Middle * Series 22 - Number One Engine, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, An Engine of Many Colours, Outback Thomas, Apology Impossible, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Thomas and the Dragon, Rosie is Red, Banjo and the Bushfire, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * Series 23 - Chucklesome Trucks Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * A few brake vans are on display; one at the British Museum, and a few at the Hara Model Railway Museum. * The brake vans seen from the first to the fifth series were made out of modified Tenmille gauge one kits. These kits are still distributed by Tenmille today. * One of these brake vans was modified into a flatbed for use on Thomas' sister show TUGS. after TUGS ended, it was returned to the Thomas studio and saw continued use as a flatbed, notably in Series 3, 4 and 5. ** In the third series it retained side poles added for its use on TUGS, but these were removed by the fourth series so it could transport road vehicles such as Caroline and The Horrid Lorries. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Ertl (Spiteful Brake van; discontinued) References es:Furgón de Cola de 25 toneladas del SR Category:Brake vans Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:USA Category:China Category:India Category:Australia Category:Colombia Category:Kenya Category:Tanzania Category:The Main Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Mainland Steelworks